roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Carnage
Personality Jack is a man of simplicity and enjoys the small things in live like enjoying the sun or reading a nice book. Yet he also sees a vision for the world and thus acts like it mostly being friendly towards others and trying to talk things out. He doesn’t engage in a fight unless provoked or left with no other option. Rarely he will use violence to solve his problems but will if necessary. He seeks to find true heroes among the hero ranks and not those who are in it for the money, glory or fame. Backstory Jack was born in Russia during a cold winter to his father, a rich russian businessman and his mother, a british refugee. His mother thought she found a good man but once she became pregnant with Jack she realised he wouldn’t stay around. Without his support, she needed to take care of Jack herself as she had one option, become a criminal. She began to commit petty crimes like pickpocketing and forging false food stamps. When Jack was 5 he began to follow in his mother's footsteps even though she never wanted him to become like her. He learned many skills in his life like pickpocketing, forgery, deception, sleight of hand and many more useful tricks to aid him in his survival. It was during his seventh birthday that Jack discovers who his father, the hard way. As his mother became sick and wouldn’t get any better until one day she couldn’t make it anymore. It was that day she gave him the picture of her and his father as he held the picture in one hand and his mother hand in the other he felt a anger coming up and went out to find him. He traveled most of the lands to find him going through hardships and struggling to survive. He continued his journey travelling towards Moscow. Once he arrived there it was a stern winter as he made his way through the rv he lived in. Which he knew was his father from the picture. He was a mere 7 year olds during this. It was then that he came face to face with his father. Taken by rage he tried to jump the man but was thrown away by a guard who then punched him in the gut to keep him down. However he felt a change in his body something wanted out and he let it take full control. In a blind fury of pain and anger he lashed at the guard who was taken by surprise got knocked to the ground and fell unciousous. His father was shocked and tried to get away but Jack jumped at him with everything he got and tore him to pieces. When he came back to reality he noticed what he had done in fear of being caught took off. He fled and struggled to stay alive until he was able to leave Russia and find a new home. Yet Jack was never satisfied by his life and went out to find a new purpose..make the world better by being the bad guy. Resources Jack owns very little but what he does own is very dear to him. -A small knife his mother used to carry with her. -A picture of his mother. -A lighter with an angel on it. -Basic clothing mostly leather and jeans. -A solid silver ring from his mother. -$2000 in cash from stealing and saving. -A cellphone. -A small cabin where he lives. Equipment / Weaponry -Kristanna knife: A very simple yet useful small knife that he carries in his pocket at all times. -Leather gloves with a bit of metal on the knuckles used for fighting. Specialisations Pickpocketing, forgery, thievery, hand to hand combat. Quirk Xenomorph. The user is able to slowly progress one's body to change into a xenomorph like creature. Tier 1: At the start the users blood takes a drastic change. It suddenly becomes thicker, starts to turn yellow and starts to get acid properties until a certain extent it would only tingle and not hurt when someone gets hit with it. It starts to pump faster and put more pressure on the veins and body so it becomes highly pressured. The users heart starts to beat faster giving the user a boost to its adrenaline increasing speed to 40 mph and improving the users overall reaction by 0.22 seconds. The muscles start to tense and grow more in size and amounts making sure the user becomes stronger and faster increasing the users strength to a lifting strength of 300 kgs, a punching strength of 8kn and kicking to 10 kn. Barely anything is changed for the users appearance as the user just looks human. However the user starts to feel pain from the acid blood and the changing of its body, growing of the users muscles. The user might show some weird ticks when this happen like twitching arms or scratching its arms. Tier 2: The changes the user had before happen on a faster and stronger level then before. The users skin starts to grow black and starts the first stages of developing 'protein polysaccharides', so this would imply a substance similar to chitin will start to form. It first starts to be seen on the users legs and arms giving it a small bit of armor with a integrity of 12kn. The users feet start to change a bit, the toes forming together and the overall foot grows longer and thicker. Due to this it is harder for the user too move at the start. The users speed however will decrease to 35 mph but will give way for a increase in strength and a reaction speed of 0.20 seconds. Lifting strength will increase to 600 kg, punching strength to 11kn and kicks to 13kn The pain also increases, it feels like a having broken bones and burned skin. The user starts to feel less emotions as well mostly replaced with a anger the user cannot describe. The acid blood however has no effect. Tier 3: The users body starts to get even more covered in the endoskeleton armor increasing armor to 20kn, the blood and muscles still going on a faster and stronger scale increasing punching strength to 15 kn whilsts kicks remain the same. As now its stomach, feet, arms and neck are covered in the armor. As its arms grow longer and thicker, even bending a bit forward. Claws start to form and deal 20kn damage if hit. The legs bend forward and grow, the feet now longer and having one single toe pretty much so the user can stand correctly on it this comes with a small boost in speed returning it too 40mph. Reaction speed and acid blood remain untouched from the second tier. The user will be moving a bit slower for three seconds whilst the stages go on and change its body. The user feels incredible pain now. Like being stabbed everywhere with tiny needles, bones being broken and being burned all at once. This comes with the loss of all happy emotions and memories when feeling the pain. Replaced with anger and hate for nothing really just anger and hate. First tier is instant activation, second tier takes three seconds and requires first tier to be activated, third tier takes 5 second and requires second tier to be activated. Movement is possible. Quirk stays active for 10 turns with a 5 turn cd Versatility This quirk is a combat quirk and doesn’t have any known properties to be used beside fighting, defending or trying to escape. Example During his fight with the guard after being hit his body would change to his first tier as he was able to knock out one of the guard using his enhanced strength. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains